The First in
by Link25
Summary: Remake of my first story. One Battle Hardened Marine. One Woman. One Fighter, and a whole bunch of their friends, are the only thing standing in the way of Evil. Chapter 2 Added
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Second Fan Fic for G Gundam, one of the (in my opinion) greatest animes on earth. This is a remake of my first story, which didnt do so well. Don't Flame please, Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Thank You **

**Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam, The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, Microsoft, Bungie, Halo, or anything cool.**

Name, Link.

Rank, 2nd Lt.

Serial Number, 11453-225

Unit, 8th Special Forces Tactical Unit, Helljumpers

Mission, Classified

It was a typical day on the UNSC Challenger, an Amber Class Vessel, Marines marching through the halls, Engineering Personnel fixing anything that needed fixing, the Pelican bay busy with activity, same old same old. I was in the Officers barracks playing poker with my Fellow Officers, losing my money, as usual. We were in our third hand when Captain Smith walked in, we snapped to attention, almost knocking over the table in the process.

"As you were." The Captain stated. we sat back into our chairs as the captain pulled up a chair and joined in, we dealt him in and started our game back up. We played poker for atleast an hour when the Captain finally told us about our next mission. He always comes and tells us personally, rather find out from some report a new Naval officer, who has never seen combat, typed up.

"Were heading into Sector 153," he started to say when Sergeant Major Walker, A.K.A. Squid, interrupted him mid-sentence.

"Sir, isn't Sector 153 in Enemy Territory?" he said, he looked like he had just been told his mother died or something, he had a gloomy look on his face. He was one of the best shots I have ever seen, well, besides myself of course I couldn't understand why he looked so scared, we have gone into combat, much the same as this mission was sounding like, many times. The captain looked down at his cards, than back up at Squid..

"Indeed Squid, Command wants us to set up an outpost in Enemy Territory, that means were gonna be dropping you guys right on top of a mound of Split Lips, 1st Squad is gonna be dropped to the Landing Zone via an Orbital Drop, while 2nd and 3rd squads will arrive in Pelicans, with a load of Ammo, Medics, and Warthogs." he paused while we talked amongst ourselves, Captain Walker was our former Squad Leader, before he got promoted and transferred to the Challenger.

The Captain finished his hand, when he got paged to the bridge. After the Captain left all seven of us went down to the Armory. I pulled out my key card and swiped it through the terminal, a light flashed green, and the Armory doors opened with a "swish". I walked over to a shelf holding Battle Rifles, I pulled mine out, removed the Sight covers, checked the sight for damage, and looked through it. I was about to check the Chamber when I heard one of my fellow Marines shout something. I looked up to see that he was holding his pistol in a fighting stance, and was saying some smart mouth remark. I closed the chamber, oiled the barrel, and headed over to the pistol rack.

The next morning, at 0400 hours our Operation was about to be getting underway. I loaded up all five of my 36 round magazines. I looked myself over from head to toe, from my Camouflage Face Paint, to the condition of my Battle Fatigues. I laced up my boots, grabbed my gear, and headed to the nearest hatch.

I met Sergeant Frank, Private Phil, PFC Josh, and the rest of 1st Squad in the "ODST" room as we Marines call it. 1st Squad was one of the only "Helljumpers" on the Challenger, as we were the only ones crazy enough to be dropped into combat.

We each got into a small pod, just big enough to carry a Marine and his weapons. I grabbed onto the handles, ready to be dropped into battle. A deck manager came over to the Pod, gave two hard taps on the cold, metal death trap. I gave another knock, to signal I was ready. He went around to each one, getting one tap each time. I sat back in my seat, gripped the bars as tight as I could, when I felt the pod go into a free fall. I watched from the tiny little hole in the front of the pod as I saw the solid ground below from come advancing toward me.

As we hit the atmosphere, a anti-grav parachute was deployed from the top of the pod, the sudden deceleration caused my head to do a sudden duck. After about half a minute the chute detached itself from the pod, the thrusters started up, slowing the pod down even more. The ground was in view now, it was coming up fast, I grabbed my rifle, pulled the dust cover off the chamber, loading a bullet into the weapon.

I hit the ground with a large thud. The front panel of the pod shot off, exposing me to the cold, wet morning dew, I stepped out of the pod, scanned the area with one swift motion, and toke cover behind a rock. I saw my fellow Marine's coming up behind me, weapons drawn. Pvt Mitchell came up behind, holding his shoulder, he had been hit by a bolt of plasma, there were burn marks on his uniform, and blood covering his hand and palms.

"Medic," I shouted over the hail of gun fire. "Take care of Pvt Mitchell." I patted the medic on the back as I ran to the closest cover, leaving him in charge of Mitchell. I dived behind another rock, just dodging a barrage of plasma. I rested my gun in a grove on the rock, and pulled the trigger, They pierced the body of an Elite. I scanned the area again for any hostile forces, but there were none.

I came out behind my rock to check out the rest of the area, and signaled to my fellow marines to move up. They obeyed, slowly moving up to a small building. We got into a position around the door, ready to kick it in. I gave the signal, and they kicked down the door, we pilled into the room, scanned it, and determined it was empty. It was a large building, with some sort of power source, a power shed maybe. I went up to the soft, glowing, blue cylinder, it seemed to be hot, I signaled an Engineer to come take a look at it. I was glad to see that no more of my marines were injured, and walked out of the building.I pressed my Headset transceiver, and spoke into the microphone.

"Sir, Landing Zone secure, all hostiles eliminated. Estimated time to arrival?" I let go of the transceiver and listened to the 1st LT's response.

"ETA 2 minutes Lieutenant, Quinn out"

I walked over to Corporal Hotdog, The squads medic, he was over an unconscious Mitchell. He had a big, white wrap around his shoulder. Hotdog stood up, wiping some blood off his hands on his uniform.

"How bad is he Hotdog?" we called him hotdog because the first mission he was assigned with us, he had slipped a hotdog from the chow hall into his BDU. His name has stuck ever since. Our squad pulled some crazy things over the 6 month tour. Most of us were drafted at the beginning of the war, the only commissioned office was me and Lt. Quinn.

"He'll make it," he started to say "but I want to evacuate him when the Lt. comes with those Pelicans." he looked over his shoulder toward the horizon, searching for the pelicans.

I heard them before I saw them, the roar of the engines was so loud that we could hear them from half a mile away. The pelicans set down in a small clearing over by the large structure I was at earlier. Sergeant Frank drove up in a warthog, he put it in park, and hopped out. He ran up to me, I put my mouth right next to his ear, because the engines of the Pelicans were still running.

"I want a camp set up here, as well as a medical ward for all the wounded, im gonna take Josh and Phil and explore the rest of the Island. Also, get Pvt. Mitchell on the Pelican, he needs to be Evac'ed." The sergeant nodded, confirming that he had received the order, and ran over to 2nd squad, and instructed them to help with the set up.

I hopped into the warthog, and pushed the start button, the two other marines manned the Gunner, and shotgun positions. I pressed lightly on the pedal, causing the engine to roar, and the Vehicle to speed forward. The path we toke was alittle bumpy, but the Hogs independent suspension made the ride a lot smoother. We drove for almost a half hour, viewing the island, and all of its natural beauty. It wasn't often that I saw forests anymore, either there is a city on top of it now, or on other planets, with most of them destroyed by Covenant Mortar fire. The Island has several Lakes, Plains, Forest, each with its own kind of mystery.

I hit the E-Brake Hard, causing the Warthog to make a sudden stop. In front of the Wind Shield stood several Elites, Grunts, and Jackals, I had been paying to much attention on the scenery than on my current mission, I pushed the E-Brake back into the unlock position, and threw the Hog into Reverse.

"Enemy Spotted" yelled Phil, Unloading the .50 Caliber Machine Gun mounted in the bed of the Truck on the Enemy. The Elites dived behind several trees, while the Grunts and Jackals were being ripped to shreds by the bullets piercing their short bodies. Blue blood was all over the ground, I pulled the warthog around the Tree, giving Phil an angle of fire, he unloaded several rounds into the elites bodies, they fell limp and landed on the ground with a "Thud'.

I picked up the Warthogs Radio, and pressed it up to my mouth. I pressed the button on the side of it and spoke into it.

"Sir, this is 1st Squad Leader. Reporting in, we have met minimal resistance, continuing on patrol, over." I replaced the microphone and waited for a response.I looked behind me to Phil,

"Understood, we are still securing the home base, report back if anything new develops, Quinn out." The radio gave a click, and shut off. I looked at the built in radar on the dash panel, it said that 5 several large objects were stationary almost a Kilometer away. I hopped out of the Vehicle, and hid the alien bodies. I was hiding one of the Elites when I heard voices. I unlocked the safety on my weapon and brought the sight up to my eye.

I motioned with my hands to the Marines in the Warthog to dismount and come over here. They obeyed, grabbing their weapons and diving behind a tree. I pulled out my Binoculars and pointed them at the general area of the voices. I was about to move up to a bush when four figures came out of the Forest. From this distance, it looked like three men and one woman, I engaged the safety, and motioned to my men to stand down. I toke one more look through my binoculars to make sure that they weren't hostile. They were closer, one was wearing what looked like a red cape, another looked like he was wearing a white dress sort of thing, and another looked like he was wearing a denim jacket. The women was to far way to see any details, but looked harmless none the less.

"Sir," Phil began. "Isn't this a Covenant controlled planet, isn't it? What are four civilians doing here? He looked alittle puzzled, as did I, what were for innocent looking civilians doing a hostile alien planet? I told the men to get back into the Warthog, and I pulled out the Radio's Microphone. I put it up to my Mouth and pressed the button.

"1st Squad Leader to Team Leader, we have uncovered four unidentified civilians" I pause on the word "civilians". "Please suggest a course of action."

"Did I hear right Link or did I just hear you just say Civilians? As in human civilians?" I heard the uncertainty in his voice. I pressed the button again.

"Confirmed, four Identified Civilians at Grid Bravo 3, Foxtrot 6. Confirmed?" I unclinched the button and looked up a Phil, who was still in awe about the events taking place. I started up the engine and looked back at the Marines.

"Well, lookes like we are gonna have to pick them up huh?" I said, putting the Warthog in gear.


	2. The Introduction

1**Chapter 2 (A/N and Disclaimer- This is the second chapter of the story, I hope it gets a good response, it will be in Links Point of View once again. I also don't own G Gundam, Halo, Zelda, or any of their creators companies)**

I parked the warthog next to one of the Mechs Leg. I hopped out of the drivers seat and looked around. I put the safety on my rifle, but had my hand on my pistol, which was still clipped into my thigh holster. I looked up at the Mechs, each one had different colors and designs. There was one that looked like either a Football player or a boxer of some kind, and one that looked like a Knight. The other ones were very abstract, with many different colors and design features. I looked back at the Hog, where the Marines were dismounting.

"Secure the area," I began to say. "I don't want any Covenant to sneak up on us while we are distracted" I said, as I was pointing out vantage points to the Marines. They toke their positions while I started to look for someone. It looked like they moved since I last spotted them with my binoculars. I was searching when I heard the sound of machinery coming from somewhere high, like a computer or something. I looked up at the mechs and saw that one of them had a hatch open in its chest area. I looked for a way to get up there, and decided the only way was to climb its leg.

I grabbed onto a grove in the ankle and started my climb. It toke me almost 15 minutes before I reached the knee. The Mech was in a crouch, which was lucky for me, cause if it was standing straight up, I don't think I could climb that far with my bare hands. I pulled myself up onto the thigh of the thing and searched for the hatch. I started to hear the tapping of a keyboard now, so I should have been getting close.

I walked up to the open hatch and stuck my head inside. It looked like it was a rather large room, with a little mat in the middle, with Heads Up Displays, Moniters, and Rails, like a cockpit, but with no chair. I searched for the noise I heard earlier, and saw that there was a women in the Cockpit, she was wearing a red dress I believe, with a faded green coat over it. I stepped into the door way, if you could call it that, and tapped on the cold metal, she jumped a little at that. She didn't even see me yet when she started yelling.

"It's not nice to sneak up on me like that..."she began to say standing up. She turned around to view me and looked startled. She reached into her coat and started to unclip a pistol from it's holster. I started to reach for mine but she got hers undone before I did. She held it up and pointed it at me.

"Who are you?" she asked in a startled voice. Her hands started to shake. I had my hands up above my head, and started to think how to answer her question. I haven't really talked to civilians in a while, so I had trouble coming up with the right words at first. Finally I found the words I wanted and spoke in a calm, cool voice.

"I am Lt. Link of the United Nations Space Command, I saw your, ah, robots, and thought you might of needed assistance." I said, she started to relax, but hadn't put the Pistol down yet, so I kept talking.

"I'm not going to hurt you, so could you put the gun down please, if its because of this..."I said, pointing to my holster. "I'll take it off, look." I unclipped the pistol and threw it on the floor of the cockpit. She picked it up and lowered her pistol and placed it back into her holster. She seemed a lot more relaxed, and found it a perfect time to get some information about why she was her.

"I didn't catch your name," I began to say.

"Its Rain." she stated, walking back to her laptop. She handed me back my pistol and I replaced it back in its holster. Rain shut off her laptop and turned back to look at me. I looked around and trying to figure out how someone could operate this thing.

"Are you Traveling with anyone?" I asked. She looked me over again before she answered.

"Yes, I am, Im with four other guys, they went to go find firewood." She said. That's why I saw them leaving the forest. I was thinking of what to say next when I heard someone yell. I ran out of the hatch and onto the mechs knee, when I saw four men attacking my Marines. Their was a large rock next to the knee that I jumped on and slid down to help my fellow Marines, I ran in to the brawl with my fists at the ready.

It was a massive fight, fist to fist. I got a couple of good hits on a few of them, a few knees to the stomach, but they were pretty good at man to man combat. After about a minute of the fight I got punched in the face and knocked out cold.

Hours Later...

I woke up on the cold ground, it was dark out, so it was kind of hard to see. I leaned up against my elbow to see if anyone was around. My eyes felt like they were sewn shut, but I could just make out a few figures sitting by a small fire. I tried to get up but my head started to sting in pain.

I stumbled to my feet, and my head was starting to feel a bit better, so I walked over to the fire. Rain and her traveling companions were sitting on logs, as were my Marines.

"Hey sir," Phil yelled as my figure was illuminated by the glow of the fire. "finally decided to wake up huh?" My head started to throb from the volume of his voice, so I sat down on the log next to Phil and Josh.

"I don't believe we have been properly introduced." I said to all the figures on the log across from me. "My names Link, Im with Phil and Josh over here." I said pointing to both of them. "I don't believe that I have your names?" I asked them.

They looked at each other before they answered, they each went down the log introducing themselves.

Sai Saici was the first to introduce himself, he seemed like he was just a little kid, around 11 or 12. He had a very annoying voice, that would grind on you after a very long time, it really aggravated my head, but I figured it was because he was still so little. Next was George De Sand, who seemed like a good enough guy, dressed I a white kind of suit, I suppose. He said he was from Neo France, which puzzled me, why was everyone putting "Neo" in front of the Country they were from? I didn't really dwell on it. Next was Chibodee Crocket, an American, dressed in Jeans and a T-Shirt and Denim Jacket, I could tell he was a laid back kind of guy. Last was Domon Kasshu, he has a very serious look on his face, I could tell he was a very serious kind of guy, with a Cape and Headband, he looked like he was a sort of fighter to me.

We talked a while around the fire when I remembered the reason why we stopped here in the first place. I stood up and looked around for the warthog in the dark.

"Whats wrong sir?" Josh asked. Everyone was looking at me while I messed around in my Combat gear for a remote started to the Warthog. I finally found it in my Pants pocket and pushed the button. The sound of an engine starting up could be heard and the blinding head lights pointing into the forest.

"Have you forgotten our Mission Josh? Its been atleast four hours since we last reported in." I said in an irritated voice. I reached into the Warthog and pulled out a Microphone. I turned on the Radio and pressed my thumb on the tranceiver.

"Lt. Link to Home base, come in home base" I said, all I received was static, I repeated the message several time, but all the radio transmitted was static, I checked the frequency when Phil, Domon, Rain, George, Chibodee, and Sai Saici ran up to the Side of the Hog.

"What is it sir?" Phil asked. I looked at him in the dark, he was hard to see since the fire was behind him. "All I'm getting is static, we have to get you guys out of here, it isn't safe here." I said to Domon and all of them. They looked at me in a puzzled look, like I had to noses or something.

"What are you talking about?" Chibodee asked. "The Guyana Highlands aren't dangerous, we came here since during the Gundam fight." Now I was the one puzzled, I had heard of the Guyana Highlands in an old history book, but that was on Earth, this is an Covenant controled planet.

"Your absolutely sure this is the Guyana Highlands? And you never left Earth?" I asked. Phil and Josh looked like they had no idea what I was asking them.

"Why, of course we haven't left Earth" George replied. I toke a seat in the driver seat of the Warthog. Have we left the planet we were attacking? Who are these people, and I swore we saw Elites before I saw these people. I was starting to wonder if any of this was really real, or all just a dream.


End file.
